


【K快新】猫耳女仆play

by miaooo



Series: 零散AU [6]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Maid Costume, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys Under Clothing, 双性, 女装
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:37:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 梗自这个ShindanMaker：工藤新一在餐厅穿cosplay(女装)一边用尾巴和聪明球一边视奸play我挑的是猫耳女仆的cosplay、尾巴肛塞和阴道球，不明显的视奸play和并不是餐厅的场所。有双性元素。没有上到本垒。过去性行为描述（没有不洁）。人设是K、快分裂，两攻一受。年龄操作：K25+，斗18，新21。三人确定关系前提。





	【K快新】猫耳女仆play

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
1写得很俗、俗到不行，以及伤眼级别的ooc。粗糙成文。保护视力请现在就点❌  
2双性受。受女装。道具使用有。猫尾按〇棒的设定参考其他同人。粗俗用语。骚话垃圾话。  
3前1500字左右画风不太一样，但是我懒得调整了，你将就看一下.jpg 其他bug可以不用深究。【都说是前提双性设定了就不用说不科学人体描述了吧？？
> 
> 如果你读了我的所有文前说明文字没有发现问题，看完之后却发现这并不是你能接受的食物，并不代表我写错了任何。

他就知道肯定是那两个人合起伙来坑人来着！本来是说输的人去KID开的咖啡馆打一天工而已，这身女仆装是干什么的？！说是“店里没有其他的男员工了，也就没有准备通常的男性制服”，让新一换上过后还若有所思地打量，说：“很合身嘛……”一看就是偷了他的尺码专门做的。这身恶意满满的服装……首先是女装就完全不对，其次，低领。他哪里来的那个乳量跟这露出大半个胸脯的荷叶边领口搭配？！最可怕的是短到疑似迈步走路都会走光的迷你短裙！那个变态的大人一本正经地跟他说，“又不是女孩子，尽管放心”。哪里放得了心？！新一不好意思面对着他整理自己的衣服，虽然这一身繁复绑带，上至头顶猫耳、颈上项圈，下到白丝高筒袜、圆头皮鞋，该说不愧是演剧部出身？无一不是KID亲手为他穿上、整理好，他还是执拗地背转身，在身上尤其是衣服的正面拉拉扯扯，徒劳找寻短短布料能同时把胸口和腿部多遮一点的方法。

忙碌中他没特别注意到KID从背后靠近。更衣室空间狭小，KID一伸手，便将他制在了自己和墙壁中间。新一对于自己的裙下毫无防备，未注意一只咸猪蹄突然就伸向了他从早上出门到现在，唯一保留的一件属于自己的衣物。店长大人一把将他的胖次拽下。“喂！？”新一慌忙着去阻的时候未料到已经晚了。只感觉腿间一空，没有撕破的感觉，底裤却不见了，他转头去看的时候KID果然也已两手空空。魔术道具？！他早上穿的时候竟然完全没有发觉。他拒不想解释为什么不是前一晚穿。

“你你你……还给我！”新一羞愤得满脸通红好似一只番茄，始作俑者竟能盯得他底气不足。

“不。”他道，“我还要帮你‘穿点’别的。”

新一知道自己没有拒绝的份儿，但看到KID手上变出的东西，他还是闹起来。两颗不知道是做什么用，但看上去就不太好的连在一起的小圆球，和一根尾巴肛塞。KID把他压在墙壁上耳鬓厮磨，威胁道：“在这里做和这个，你可以选一样。”

笨蛋！这跟不选有什么两样！

一般是轮不到他自己碰自己的。新一拿着短到不行的裙子和围裙的下摆，靠在墙上站着分开双腿。KID的手指玩弄得他脑袋都糊了。前后两个小穴更是汩汩淌出液体。“……只是扩张就弄成这样，今天闭店后只有罚你打扫地板了。”

打扫你还差不多！新一红着眼眶咬牙，确信这个恶劣的男人单纯只是骗自己的，他湿归湿了，怎么可能流到那种程度。两样东西都不算大，但放好之后前后都吃进东西的感觉激得新一的羞耻心满满当当。KID示意他放下裙子。但这样真的可以去“打工”吗？且不说他裙下什么都没穿，光是这根从不妙的地方伸出去的黑色猫尾，也太不对了吧！那一瞬间他以为KID只是在跟他开玩笑，可对方丝毫没有顾虑的样子，手臂一抄：“好了。”

“我的内裤呢？！”新一瞠目。

“没了啊。”真是理直气壮，“而且插着那个，也没办法穿吧。”他伸出食指在空中指点的动作引发了十足下流的联想。新一恨不能真的化身为猫，扑上去就咬他。

“那就拿出来啊。”他伸手去拽拉身后的尾巴，却不知碰到了什么开关，手刚摸上就叫了一声，内里窜过一阵酥麻感，他不禁腰上发软，还不自觉地摆胯，不得不赶紧放开。

怎么回事？！他看向KID。那人出言安抚他：“最好不要碰哦……而且猫咪的尾巴，也不要轻易让人摸。那个是压感的，被揉捏就会带动肛塞和球震动，摸得越久震动就越强。”

“什么……”新一绝望了，刚才那短暂的一下子他已经知道厉害，他的肛口都能感觉到柔软的“毛”，意味着即使逮住连接处，也很难取保持它不震动的情况下出尾巴。这下KID肯定不会让他如愿拿出来。难道真要顾着这莫名其妙的尾巴一边完成这荒谬的“打工”？

“对了，还有你头顶那对猫耳，也是另一对开关。不要给陌生人摸哦。”

这个有着天使笑颜的恶魔一般的男人亲和地对他说道，像是满意于他的连内裤都没穿的临时员工，从内侧拉开了更衣室的门。

“是工作时间了，可爱的小猫酱ω。”

新一跟在店长身后出了更衣室的门。此时店门口的方向恰好传来一阵清脆悦耳的风铃响。时间尚早，是今天的第一位客人？他非常进入角色，飞快地答了一句：“いらっしゃいませ——”（欢迎光临）

谁叫店长那家伙以“要在店里给他换衣服”为借口给店里的女孩子们都放了假呢？据说本来今天当班的人也只有两个。总之现在店里除了那位流氓店长以外，就只有他这个半吊子“打工仔”在而已了。

身体自发转向面对店的正门的方向，弯腰90度，甫一停顿便慌乱地扯住裙子后摆直起身——上翘的尾巴快把裙底掀起来了！第无数次咒骂恶趣味店长给他的过短的裙子，新一抬头看见推门而入的人是谁的时候只觉得额角在突突跳。

“怎么是你？！”

“哟。”快斗一边小心地合上门，一边对他打招呼，“来看可爱的小猫。”

新一再次不负所望地变成了一颗熟红的番茄。

尽管不情愿，他也不能赶他出去。快斗大摇大摆挑了靠窗的卡座坐下，正侧对着吧台的方向。接着他托腮望过来，无声催促着女仆服务生的招待。

KID不失时机地出现在新一身后。“今天人手不足所以就不用带位了。现在，快去点单吧。”他说。KID站得很近，伸手隔着刚才被看光的裙底，摸上新一挺翘的屁股，揉了揉，差点没把新一摸跪下，看过来的目光有提醒和警告的意味。

“是、是……！”新一在他手底下像一只炸了毛的猫，跑也不敢跑，又不能闹出太大动静，只得狠狠瞪他，迅速抓过点餐板和菜单，绕过那个慈祥微笑的坏人，从工作区域躲了出去。

他走路非常别扭，除了要时刻提防裙子走光的心理负担之外，身体里的小玩具也在不断作祟，干扰他的正常行动。肛塞就不用讲了，在这对兄弟的日常调教之下，他多少有点习惯提肛夹着东西走路。这条尾巴十分轻盈，内部的形态并不多么刁钻，他只要顺从身体的反射，时时夹住它，就并不容易掉出来。但不得不忍受穴口绒毛的骚扰。新一已经感觉到衔接处被自己的水打湿了一些，产生很微妙的触感，时不时便引得他分心。最让他慌张的其实是阴道里的两个小球。也许是因为尺寸太小了，或者他并不习惯在雌穴里含东西，新一生怕自己会夹不住、使它掉下来。没有内裤的阻隔，被人发现在当班的时候做了如此淫靡的事情是肯定的！自体润滑在放进去的时候起到很大帮助，却让当前情况变得雪上加霜。他感到下方穴口就像泡在水里……难道真的要到打扫地板那种程度么？！比起那个他似乎更该担心腿间出现痕迹被看到了。

新一羞愤欲绝，脸上还要保持微笑、不让快斗看出来他身上正发生了什么。管不了那么多了，他心想。新一急急走了两步，双腿顿时软得跟面条似的。他不得不夹紧大腿才勉强可以稳住身形。快斗单纯的眼神瞟过来，像含着疑问却没有发言。新一内心都要崩溃了，他强压下泪意和呻吟，绷着身体，小步小步地挪走过去。

使用过程中他逐渐猜透那两颗阴道球的构造。为了使周围肌肉紧绷，在外层硅胶的包裹下，中空内里各有更小号的活动的球，此刻随着他身体的摆动随机滚动，撞向不同的方位。这从未有过的刺激使他感觉马上就要高潮了。而且无论他把外部的球夹得再紧，都不能阻止里面震个不停。每走一步都是情欲和羞耻感两方面折磨的地狱。

对于他身上发生的事毫不知情的快斗，看着作猫耳女仆打扮的恋人款步向自己走来，非常疑惑这本应是可爱得体的黑白女仆服竟能硬生生被他穿出情趣制服的味道。挂着金色大铃铛和粉色蝴蝶结的项圈，宣告着他的“家猫”身份。下方直接就开了低领，露出大半个胸口。可以看到新一皮肤很好，白里透红，实际上摸起来也是细腻软嫩。令快斗不爽的是他身上的草莓印似乎都消掉了，果然很有勤种的必要。束起的腰部自然是线条优美，身后的尾巴妖娆地摆来摆去，虽然是假尾，看上去姿态却十足自然，和头上一对同是黑色的猫耳搭配，像在招人爱抚。最吸引他目光的还是腿部。他知道新一体毛很淡，腿型也好看，哥哥才可以直接让他穿丝袜。这身衣服的腰节吊得太高，他竟一时没注意到短裙的下摆也很高。裙摆到袜颈之间的那处绝对领域看得人挪不开眼。他亲手摸过吻过咬过，自是十分清楚新一的这个部位是多么地诱人。脑海中不自觉回放出唯一趁新一累到睡过去的那一次腿交……快斗凭借从小练就的Poker Face没有把观看色情录像的表情写在脸上，但新一再像这样迈着猫步、微微娇喘向他走来，他开始担心自己的鼻血能不能止得住。令快斗既不解又觉得很惊艳的是，新一看起来并未上妆，却无论唇色还是颊色都比平常看来艳丽许多，长长睫毛下一双猫儿眼泛着水光，平添灵动。

“……你真好看。”

呃……快斗以为自己也没说错什么话来着，但菜单已经稳稳打在他脸上。

KID从不知何处悠悠飘来一句：“禁止殴打顾客。”新一压着怒意的声音才随菜单拿走、快斗的眼前重回光明而响起：“我只是在给他看菜单。”

没有下文。脾气暴躁的女侍应生，性别男，终于为他将菜单目录放到了桌上。快斗于是垂眼看菜单。

站定在桌边，新一本以为能稍微松一口气，没想到却还是别扭难耐。腔内的小球本应停止摇动，阴道的软肉却不安分起来。比起后部，似乎更加不听从他管控，硬要和塞入物纠缠不休，导致细微的重心改变一直不停。对于道具滑落的恐惧再一次笼罩着他，前后夹紧又让他臊得很想磨蹭自己的腿根。只一点点都好，实在是太痒了……

虽然极力用手和点餐板遮挡，还是会忍不住做一点不尽得体的扭动。新一暗自祈祷快斗专注于甜点页千万不要注意他这边，尤其是，外层的围裙尽管材质略硬，但似乎也快要挡不住他胯下逐渐起来的，位置和形状都很不妙的凸起了。

新一气得快昏过去，几乎能够脑补KID的语调说出“真是淫荡的小骚猫”这样的话来。

至少是第三次捉到快斗的视线不仔细看菜单而是往他的方向飘，新一忿懑地打断他道：“看餐单不要看我啊。”

实际上一直因为他不自觉的小动作而没能集中在点餐上的快斗闻言，索性放弃了查看，扬声对店长说：“我想要那个招牌的黑森林樱桃蛋糕有吗？”

新一为了掩藏胯下的窘态，下意识地将背影留给看过来的KID，顺利错过了兄弟二人间暗藏玄机的眼神交流。

「你确定要在这边吃这个？」

「……哎？」

“那个只有周二四才做哦。”也是实情，“你的话建议尝试那个一例六个的马卡龙。那个甜。”

为什么有一种很受嫌弃的感觉。快斗看着哥哥默默将店门口挂着的的牌子翻了一面，原本朝外的“OPEN”变成了“CLOSE”，接着流畅地关门落锁，没有发出一点声音。

“喂，所以就要马卡龙了是吗？”新一的声音透露着一丝不易察觉的紧绷，看起来完全没有注意到。

KID上半张脸隐藏在阴影中，对快斗勾起嘴角。

「啊啊……我完全没有懂。」后者是这样想的。

不如说真的毫无被恋人服务的享受啊……快斗在内心泪流满面：“就这样吧……”实际上是看到新一已经在餐单上写好了内容、再让他改一定会被打所以才……勉强接受了老哥的“提示”。

“还要点别的么？”

本来想说“一杯冰咖啡”，话到嘴边却成了“我可以吻你吗？”于是快斗差点被拍晕在桌子上。他泪眼汪汪地望着依旧迈着有些女性化的步伐、臀形辣到刺眼的新一离去，突然捕捉到一个有些奇特的细节。

那根随着主人的走动左右摇晃的猫尾，好像并非是缀在他以为的尾骨位置，而是从短短的裙下伸出来。裙子下缘的荷叶边耷在尾巴上方，被撩起来了一点。再往上，看不到。

快斗眼睛放出精光。抬头同不知何时已经重新出现在吧台后方、仿佛从未移动过的KID目光交汇，心领神会。

回到吧台之后的新一一步也不想动了。身体燥热难耐，稍微从快斗视线里逃开，精神放松下来，便觉情欲跟下面一样泛滥成灾。他在桌上借力，小声地喘息着休息，又差点一不小心压到尾巴。为了让围裙尽可能挡住裆部，上身前倾，臀部压在了直壁上，姿态十分别扭，可他只顾得上稍微缓解下不便着力的下半身。

店长KID见他被自己作得没形没样了，脸上还哀哀屈屈的，心里却一点同情心没起，只一个劲儿把内心化身淫魔的自己推到脑后去。

“你真要收他钱啊？”由于被他的表情骗过，不知自己身处何境的新一问道。

KID面不改色：“有你这样的服务生，我不倒赔给他钱都是好的了。”说完重新递给他刚才拿走的点餐板，上面已多了一行字，恰补上了快斗没说出口的那份饮品。新一愣了愣，这对兄弟间超乎寻常的默契常常令他惊讶不已。

“禁止威胁客人。”KID继续言语敲打他。新一心里不平，辩驳道：“他调戏我！”

KID略一思忖：“我觉得快斗还算挺礼貌的。”

新一辞穷了。KID身上存在着一点年长者特有的威严气质，虽然主要发挥在脸皮厚方便吃豆腐方面，但让新一还是难免不由自主被说服。

他吐了吐舌头表示抱歉。KID于是指示他把甜点架拿出来，自己准备做咖啡。两人开始行动前KID说，他如果再收最后一次警告，今天就算是打白工了。

新一在心中吐槽，真看不出他还有给自己开薪水的打算。不过，若不是亲身被KID叮嘱此事，他甚至有点难以想象“店长”是如何将那些前来打零工的女孩们管得乖乖的。

之后他艰难地在柜台后移动，数次低声哀求KID把尾巴摘掉。被以“本店特色”为由拒绝后，又提出了换回正常尾巴。KID依然不为所动，最后直接仗着身高优势，用身体把他困在桌前，凑在他耳边对他说话。

“不许再调皮了。听话的小猫有奖励，你再这样顽皮下去我就要惩罚你了？”他好不客气地将手掌伸进新一的裙下，握住那两瓣质感优良的臀肉，大力揉捏起来，并毫不掩饰靠近新一腰间的热度。

新一耳朵很敏感，更别提在被挑起情欲的时候被气息拂过，可前面是桌子、身后就是KID有意压过来的胸口，根本无处可躲。自己的屁股更是落入了KID的魔掌。他完全听懂了男人的警告，虽然此刻避开了耳朵和尾巴，但遥控器还在他身上的某处。如果……新一恐怕只有自绝于此了。

“好、好好……让我去！”他轻叫着逃开了。

“要听话，新酱。”

“新酱”起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

KID虽然饶过他，屁股被粗暴摩擦的回味却好像还悬停其上。他两手端着托盘，假装自己只是一只上好了发条的玩具小猫咪，以自己也不知道该怎么形容的姿势走去。区别于先前下意识夹腿的情形，他在精神上已经懒散到合不拢腿了。

在桌上放下食物，快斗忽然问他说：“你的项圈上写了什么吗？”

新一愣了愣，那上面还写的有字？KID给他戴时并没拿给他看，所以他也不知道。这下快斗提起，他自然是没有办法回答的。

快斗继续道：“让我看看吧。”

虽然自己也很好奇，但新一已经习惯性把一个“不”字咬在唇边了。就在此刻他忽然感到后背一凉，仿佛被实质的视线所扎中，只好用尽力气挤出一句：“好。”

说完，考虑到这只项圈取戴不便的样子，他并没有将它取下，而是躬身探头，伸着脖子把隐藏在铃铛后的吊牌让快斗看到。他较为年轻的这位恋人非常认真地伸手执过那个小牌子，念出上面的字。

“姓名：‘新酱’？喜欢被摸耳朵和尾巴。主人的名字是……”

“等等……”新一忽然慌了神，KID那家伙不是说让他别随便给人碰吗，怎么在这种地方坑他？！

“……‘KID和KAITO’。”快斗念完了牌子。

新一并没能通过后退成功将那个擅自把自己标记成恋人宠物的名牌从快斗手里扯出，因为他阴道里两个小球因为弯腰所带来的重心的改换而撞在了他的阴道G点上。被引导到分外敏感的状态里的身体顿时失力，令新一摔进了快斗怀里。

“啊！？”他轻吟一声。因为高度差并不太大，又有人肉垫子，这一下摔得不重。只是这投怀送抱的姿势令新一挺不乐意的。他立即挣扎着想起身。

帮他压住身后裙摆的快斗不小心捉到猫咪尾巴，让他再一次以相同姿势趴了回去。

“嗯唔……哈、啊啊啊……不可以……放开尾巴！”新一的呻吟变得奇怪了起来。肛塞和阴道球各自化身跳蛋，同时震动的感觉爽到难以承受。他不知道快斗握在何处，反手胡乱地摸，却只有屡次捏到自己的“尾巴”。那毕竟不是真的尾巴，否则它大概炸了。

“那个……不是说喜欢被摸耳朵和尾巴吗？”快斗天真地问道。

新一呻吟着扭动臀部，快感在脑子里炸得太狠，令他话都说不太清晰了。他想至少跪在座位上将上半身抬起来，却被快斗空着的一只手揽住胸前，不让他起来：“是不可以让窗外路人看到的表情啊。”

新一一惊。店堂里的玻璃窗大概相当于腰高以下是有遮挡的，但其上的部分就能清楚地看到店外小街。

他羞愤又怕，不敢再抬头，只反复要求着：“不、不要再摸我的尾巴了……啊嗯……”

快斗任由他扭着屁股越来越过分地在自己身上磨蹭，好像已经参透有关新一猫猫尾巴的秘密，新一也知道自己正勃起着这一点已经藏不住。他挣不开又无法逃走，进退两难。双穴涌动的热意让他只想现在就要，反正他已经湿成这样，就算直接被插入也不成问题，但同时身上的着装又提醒着他自己正在KID的店里打工的事实。他恬不知耻地在客人的腿上磨蹭自己的阴茎，还在想着要是能被人肏屁股……

荒诞的淫乱感击中了他。快斗忽然抱着他将他翻了个身。

他还知道要去拽裙子。满以为尾巴被放开，这下起身就得救了，却自己把尾巴压在了身下。新一悲鸣一声，腰枕在快斗的腿上，完全不再考虑起身。他的屁股落在快斗分开、留出空档的腿间，顺势就裸着臀底蹭在他腿侧。腰部像猫咪一样灵活，几下就把KID的特制猫尾夹在股间，穴口和蛋蛋同柔软绒毛相摩擦，里面的震动好像终于得以疏解一下，舒服极了。

尽管如此，新一还是双手攥紧裙摆，向下拉住，好像这样就可以遮掩他不仅没穿内裤，还在快斗腿上发骚的事实。

这位“客人”也由着他胡闹：“可是新酱被摸得很舒服的样子。”说着又摸上了他的头顶和一对耳朵。

这下他想顾腚就顾不了头了，即使挪开尾巴，头顶猫耳也被快斗来回揉捏。

恐怕只有新一自己知道，阴道球的震动对猫耳被摸到的反应更加强烈，随着快斗有一下、没一下地，在左右两只触感良好的可爱猫耳之间替换，他的跳蛋忽强忽弱地震动着，从敏感甬道的内里给予身体极大的刺激。小洞像要把蹭在穴口那一条软尾吸进去一般收缩着，新一放荡地甩动腰部，用外部的按压来解这里的馋，完全忘记了还身处一个半公开场合的前置。

新一胡乱地呻吟着，露出的大片胸口都泛上一层薄红。逐渐他发出了近似泣音，呜咽着喊道：“哥、哥哥大人，救救我……”

KID说床事的时候像这样喊他才会有用，不过新一从来都没有尝试成功过。

从吧台的角度屡次将他裙底风光一览无遗，看着新一白丝包裹的双腿在座上踢蹬的模样宛如强奸案现场——不要误会了，是发情猫猫强暴人类大腿的那种——，KID觉得自己十分冷静，除了胯下的部分。

所以他在答应明显又犯了错的新一猫猫时也依然声线平稳：“我在。”

“——啊♡ ！”

那边回以充满湿意的叫声。KID就知道他射在了裙子的内衬上。

光荣的店长幸好提前闭店以示庆贺，否则新一高潮过后关不住的呻吟会在店里面引起事故。谁叫他顺手就把震动道具的开关都打开了呢？

新一瘫软在快斗怀里，这次换了个位置，在弟弟的胸前拱得起劲，眼角溢着泪光还在说胡话，比如“停下”“别摸了”，之类的，他自己倒是不停地去蹭耳朵和尾巴。快斗像哄小孩儿似的哄他的猫猫，桌上的甜点都分毫未动。

KID威严地在桌前止步，一声轻咳打断了差一点吻上他弟弟的淫荡小猫，引回注意力，并肉眼捕捉新一仿佛从天堂直坠地狱的表情。KID在心中模拟出一个反复告诫自己都形象，猫就是很淫乱的一种生物，谁把他伺候得舒服，他就会跟谁走啦。

“你把客人的衣服弄脏了呢，新一。”他面带微笑地宣布。

不用看，新一知道自己的淫水绝对已经在快斗的裤子上洇开了。可他还是望向下方瞪大了眼。

接着缩紧身子，竭尽所能地把自己装进快斗怀里，做一只乖巧懂事的小猫咪。

他潮红的脸色和不自然的轻喘成了昭然若揭的罪证。

“看来必须要惩罚你才行了。”语带笑意说出这话的人居然是快斗。他一手托住新一光滑的臀底，相当之果断，一手撑在他身后，将他打横抱了起来。新一还在惊讶自己什么时候暴露的，忽然惊觉事态的发展有些超乎他的预期。

“唔诶——！不要、快放我下来！会有客——”挣扎间看到了闭锁的店门。

不要吧……新一绝望地想到，所以骗他到这里来“打工”，说白了就是角色扮演加换个地方搞吗？！这两兄弟的思路有时真是让人惊愕……

他在精神上感到劳累，但很快就会被身体的愉悦和劳累取代了。三人顺利步入同样也是无人的员工专用的房间，店长先生顺手关掉了店堂的灯。

**Author's Note:**

> ……我可能真的是个道具控。  
但卡在员工休息室.avi前面只是因为前面写太长了啦！#  
依旧是不知道有没有的TBC。  
想到什么再补


End file.
